1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for meat stuffing for cook-in use and for loading of products which contaminate the bag such as, for example, cooked roast beef with spices, juices, and the like on the surface, and corned beef with peppers and the like on the surface. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and a method of loading meat product in a thermoplastic bag or casing which will be heat sealed and which protects the heat seal area from contamination by the product during the loading operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many foods during preprocessing are stuffed into a casing and then placed in a heated medium, such as a hot water bath, for cook-in to produce a precooked, encased food product. Generally, a portion of a moldable raw meat, such as sectioned ham, multiple piece whole muscle meat, or meat emulsion, is pressed into a bag or casing lined stainless steel cooking mold, then cooked while in the mold, and thereafter packaged as a pre-cooked compacted meat product. Alternatively, the moldable raw meat, multiple piece whole muscle meat, or emulsion can be pressed into the casing contained within a mold and then removed from the mold before cooking. The term "cook-in" conventionally refers to cooking of a food product while contained in a package. Alternatively, the package may be a heat shrinkable bag which shrinks tightly about a contained food product upon initial exposure to cook-in conditions. Further, a heat shrinkable bag may be preshrunk before cooking of the loaded product to minimize excess bag material. Further, the product may be loaded or stuffed into a casing or bag and cooked without the use of a separate mold.
The term "cook-in package" is intended to refer to packaging material structurally capable of withstanding exposure to cook-in time-temperature conditions while containing a food product. Cook-in time-temperature conditions typically imply a long slow cook, for example by submersion in water at 70.degree.-80.degree. C. for 4-6 hours. Under such conditions, a packaging material properly characterized as cook-in will maintain heat seal integrity and will be delamination resistant. The packaging material typically will also be heat shrinkable under these conditions so as to form a neatly fitting package and preferably should have a tendency toward product adhesion to minimize "cook-out" or collection of fluids between the surface of the food product and the interior surface of the bag.
It is desirable that a cook-in package closely conform to the contained food product to prevent "cook-out", i.e., exudation of fluids from the food product during cooking. By restricting exudation of fluids from a cook-in contained food product, the yield of the precooked food product is increased, since fluid retention tends to increase product weight. It is also desirable that the cook-in thermoplastic bag or casing not have its heat seal area contaminated so as to prevent heat seal failure.
It is also desirable to provide a contamination free sealing area on a bag which is used for packaging meat products which are already cooked and which have spices, juices and the like on their surfaces. These types of meat products can be especially troublesome to load without contaminating the heat sealing area of a bag leading to a high seal failure rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,090 (Roberts et. al.) discloses a method of making cheese including loading the curd into a casing using a tube to help compress the curd and direct the partially compressed curd into the container. Containers contemplated include those of cardboard and of metal as well as plastic bags. There is no cook-in of the cheese product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,793 (Terlizzi, Jr. et. al.) discloses an improved method of vacuum packaging a molded meat product in a cook-in bag lining a cooking mold. The teaching is directed to an improved vacuum system for use during packing of the meat product. This patent does not appreciate the means of protecting the heat sealing area of the bag of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,488 (Becker) discloses a device for filling a shirred tubular casing having a fixed casing diameter sizing means which is not a mold. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,488 (Martinek), 3,553,768 (Wilmsen), 3,454,980 (Washburn) disclose various methods and apparatus for producing uniform sized meat stuffed casings. None of these patents utilized a mold to hold the bag or casing while simultaneously protecting a heat sealing area from contamination and heat seal failure.